Ópera Siniestra
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Batman investiga una reunión de mercenarios y lo simple se vuelve de una complejidad majestuosa.


**Sean bienvenidos a esta tragedia contada al son de las notas oscuras que profesa la vida y sazonada con el estilo único de su servidor, BrunoAscar es como se me conocerá pero pueden decirme Bruno para abreviar o como deseen, yo solo espero que mi historia atraiga su atención y me colaboren con su opinión, sin más dilación les invito a que se adentren en esta:**

 **ÓPERA SINIESTRA**

 **Capítulo I**

ENTRADA EN DO MAYOR

La noche en ciudad Gótica es obscena, amarga, violenta y lasciva, especialmente en los barrios marginales dónde las luces de neón, el olor a tabaco y sexo emanan de los templos a la lujuria, mientras sus callejuelas desprende pólvora y sangre por sus grietas en las paredes y las hendiduras del suelo todo se mezcla en la superficie dando origen a un líquido miscible de aroma putrefacto, y aún en toda la inmundicia de estas zonas existía la esperanza, y como era de esperarse está esperanza era igual de oscura que la ciudad, una oscuridad que caía desde las alturas con negras alas que abrazaban a cualquier infeliz que osara vulnerar al prójimo, la entidad protectora de Gótica nunca descansaba, vigilaba desde lo alto y como una figura omnipresente atemorizaba al criminal más osado. En la terraza de un edificio de cuatro plantas esta figura observaba, analizaba los movimientos de un par de mercenarios que habían llegado a la ciudad, algo ocurría sin su conocimiento y debía averiguar que era, los hombres ingresan a una bodega abandonada propiedad de Ace Chemicals, con sutileza el encapuchado Ingresa por un ducto de ventilación, se abre paso por cadáveres podridos de ratas y telarañas, se cuela por una cavidad estrecha, se asoma sobre una columna de metal, con agilidad se desplaza por las vigas transversales, la oscuridad ocultaba armoniosamente a este cazador furtivo, su presa se detiene junto a otro grupo de cuatro mecenarios.

-Veo caras conocidas pero ninguna de un empleador, ¿alguien puede explicarme?- menciona un hombre alto en traje táctico y muy reconocido en el círculo profesional de mercenarios.

-Creí que esto era obra tuya Slade- enuncia otra cara conocida.

-Si así fuera no te hubiera llamado Lawton.

Un sujeto de armadura morada con unas placas abultadas de color plateado cubriendo todo el tórax y un casco del mismo color con una visera negra levanta su descomunal espada para decir -Presiento, que nuestro cliente se presentará en el momento que decida que es conveniente.

-Acaso eres la voz de lo obvio, Prometeo- profiere Deathstroke.

-No veo que colabore para esclarecer esta situación, Señor Wilson.

Un humanoide de apariencia reptilesca de enorme tamaño dice -No seré el más listo aquí pero me parece que todos tenemos algo en común.

-Por un demonio el lagarto tiene razón- clama Deadshot -Batman.

-Es cierto, nunca los he visto a ustedes pero puedo recordar al caballero oscuro, me enfrenté a él y lo derroté- indica un hombre de tez negra en un traje de color bronce con rayas de tigre.

-Si Tarzán lo dice, debo estar en lo correcto- menciona Lawton.

El hombre negro desenfunda una daga y le presiona contra el cuello del tirador -Te dirigirás hacia mí como Tigre de Bronce.

-Presumes demasiado, si quisiera ya te hubiera asesinado- formula al tocarlo en el abdomen, el Tigre se percata del arma de muñeca que le apuntaba.

-Estás loco- pronuncia al soltarlo.

-Bien, ya que se la historia de la mayoría de ustedes con Batman, solo me queda saber la tuya- dice Slade mirando a la única mujer del grupo, tenía hermosos rasgos asiáticos y vestía un atuendo negro y ajustado que consistía en una chaqueta, camisa y pantalón.

La mujer esboza una sonrisa cínica y responde -No me extraña que no me conozcan yo trabajo del otro lado del Pacífico, me he enfrentado al murciélago, no tengo un interés personal por él pero asumo que quien nos haya reunido si.

-¿Y la dama encantadora nos podría dar su nombre y talvez su número?- expresa Deadshot con picardía.

-Pueden llamarme Lady Shiva y si quieres encontrarme lo harás el día que me contraten para eliminar tu triste existencia del planeta.

-Vaya que resultó agresiva- profiere el galán.

-Basta de parloteo- exclama una voz grave y con algún tipo de acento, miran al origen y reconocen de inmediato a su gran empleador.

-Bane, no sé porque no lo vi venir- comenta Slade -¿Bien grandullón, para que podemos serte útiles?

-Vamos Deathstroke, no lo captas, yo creía que eras el más listo de todos.

Slade gruñe -¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?

-Batman- sisea el cocodrilo.

Bane aplaude -Exacto, ven él lo comprende. ¿Por qué otro motivo traería un puñado de mercenarios a Gótica con "Peleé contra Batman" en su currículum?

-El murciélago- pronuncia Waylon de nuevo siseando con más fuerza.

-Sí, eso ya quedó claro, cerebro de reptil- dice Lawton.

-No, Batman está aquí, percibo su aroma- informa con su nariz levantada hacia el techo.

Bane sonríe -Sabía que esta reunión no saldría desapercibida de tus oídos, murciélago- abre por completo los conductores de veneno, su cuerpo crece y sus venas y ojos se tornan de un verde tóxico -La fortuna es para quien acabe con Batman.

De pronto las luces se apagan y en las tinieblas escuchan -¿No me dirán de cuánto se trata? Yo podría ofrecer más para que me dejaran vivir.

-Jajajaja, el murciélago está de humor hoy- carcajea Deadshot.

-No sean tontos, Batman no nos enfrentará en desventaja, todos nosotros reunidos aquí somos demasiado para él- menciona Shiva al desenfundar su katana -Y si lo hace de seguro empezará con el eslabón más débil.

-¡Hey! Tengo visión nocturna y puedo notar que me miras- gruñe Deadshot.

Deathstroke ríe -En el cuerpo a cuerpo tú pareces ser el más vulnerable, tirador.

Lawton furioso profiere mientras buscaba al murciélago por el techo -Si estuviéramos en otra situación te haría tragar esas palabras a puñetazos.

-Señor Jones, no puedo verlo, ¿puede olerlo usted?- pide Prometeo.

El cocodrilo responde sonriente -Sigue aquí pero no quiere bajar, está sudando, tiene miedo.

-Yo también lo estaría, con lo poco que conozco de ustedes sé que son la élite de asesinos profesionales- profiere el Tigre de Bronce.

-Está planeando su estrategia- indica Bane -Pero lo hace con temor, ¡Y haces bien Batman! ¡Hoy te quebraré la espalda de nuevo!

-Y esta vez no te ayudaré en la recuperación- profiere Shiva impactando a los mercenarios.

-¿Qué dijiste?- inquiere Bane.

-¿Les sorprende? Si la paga es justa hago cualquier trabajo.

-Amén- pronuncia Lawton.

-Pfft, mercenarios- replica Bane.

"Es una locura enfrentarme a todos a la vez, y no tengo intenciones suicidas para hacerlo, lo mejor será dispersarlos y entablar un combate individual hasta que se vean obligados a huir o lo haga yo" Una vez decido el curso de acción se procede con el plan, se asoma a la vista de los mercenarios con miras especiales, arroja canicas negras que estallan esparciendo un gas agrio e irritante, los mercenarios evacuan el lugar a toda prisa.

Batman se desplaza con rapidez por las vigas buscando salir y enfrentar al primero en su línea de visión, fue sorprendido por un golpe seco en su abdomen, Prometeo que al igual que él estaba listo para cualquier contingencia usó una máscara antigas y al detectar la posición del murciélago, arremetió con una patada enviando al encapuchado a través de los cristales, cae en un andamio.

"Torpe, debí suponerlo, Prometeo, sus tácticas son iguales a las mías, tendré que ser más original". Se levanta a encarar al oponente, Prometeo sin desenfundar su espada se lanza contra el murciélago, su primer golpe es bloqueado, lanza un uppercut con la izquierda, Batman evade, patea la pierna hincandolo, levanta la rodilla e impacta el mentón, le arrebata el espetón de su espalda y lo arroja fuera de su alcance.

-¡Jajaja! Bien jugado, separarnos es brillante a la vez que predecible, es una suerte que al primero que enfrentes sea yo, de ese modo tienes una ínfima oportunidad muy diferente a la nula que tendrías de...

\- Calla y pelea.

Batman reinicia el pleito, erra en su ataque, su oponente se aprovecha devolviendo un rodillazo al plexo deteniendo temporalmente la respiración, prosigue con un golpe de antebrazo a la sien mareandolo y con un uppercut lo obliga a retroceder.

-Te veo en desventaja, Batman- pronuncia el enmascarado con una cínica sonrisa, arremete con una patada, el vigilante esquiva y atrapa la pierna, patea la otra logrando derribarlo, con Prometeo en el suelo le dobla el tobillo provocando una luxación al pie de su oponente -¡Aaaaahrg!- Prometeo se incorpora, mantiene su pie lejos del suelo -Sin reglas, ¿eh? Es el tipo de combate que disfruto.

Batman evita el puño de su adversario, aquel hombre era tenaz, movido por la venganza y una retorcida moral, Prometeo no se detendría hasta verlo agonizando en la miseria y entregarlo a Bane, por ello eliminarlo de la ecuación era primordial, engancha el brazo por debajo de la axila, aprovecha la falta de estabilidad de su oponente debido al tobillo lastimado y se arroja con él del andamio cayendo ocho metros hasta el concreto y usando a Prometeo como amortiguación.

El impacto cumple su cometido, Prometeo yace inmóvil, el murciélago algo sacudido y entumecido por la caída busca el pulso del mercenario. "Sigue vivo, seguramente con fracturas y severas contusiones pero vivo, que es más de lo que merece".

Un sutil sonido apenas captado por el encapuchado lo alerta de un nuevo enemigo, voltea a tiempo para detener con sus guanteletes el filo de una katana.

-Buenos reflejos vaquero- dice Shiva al patearlo en el abdomen creando distancia entre ellos antes de que el murciélago pudiera hacer alarde de sus habilidades.

"Shiva, fuimos pupilos del mismo maestro, nuestros estilos son similares, a ella le beneficia su velocidad y el alcance de su katana, ese será mi objetivo primario."

La asiática blande la katana con destreza, el encapuchado dando una excelente demostración de sus reflejos se aparta de cada ataque, una leve inclinación del cuerpo de Shiva propició el contraataque del murciélago, agarró la muñeca doblando la mano y obligándola a soltar el arma, Shiva patea la parte trasera de la pierna haciendo hincar al vigilante, levanta la rodilla impactando el mentón, eso sirve para librarse del agarre pero su oponente se mantiene firme impidiendo que recupere su espada.

-Tenaz, te lo reconozco, detective, pero no será suficiente lo sabes.

"Es verdad, si quiero librarme de ella tengo dos opciones, emplear mi gas nervioso o dejar que Lawton la atraviese con su rifle en su intento por asesinarme, para mí es obvia la elección".

Arroja una bomba de humo bloqueando la visibilidad del tirador -Diablos- expulsa Deadshot pero ya con su objetivo en la mira dispara, Shiva bloqueaba un tiro limpio al murciélago pero confiaba que su bala no encontrara problema en atravesar a ambos -Veamos mis dos pájaros- menciona al cambiar de posición.

Batman estaba sobre Shiva con sus rostros muy cerca cuando la asiática dice -Predecible de tu parte, Wayne, ¿ahora esperas algún tipo de tregua entre nosotros?

-Sería útil, pero no es tu estilo- profiere al rociarla con un gas nervioso.

-Coff, coff, típico de ti...detec...tiv...e- expulsa antes de sucumbir ante el gas.

El encapuchado se incorpora y corre buscando salir de los posibles puntos de mira del tirador.

-¡BATMAN!- gruñe una bestia antropomorfa de escamosa apariencia.

El detective se las arregla para evitar las garras de esta criatura, lo patea en la entrepierna, haciendo suficiente daño como para que se arrodillara, se sube a su espalda y con un par de batarangs, lo golpea en las sienes y estos producen una fuerte corriente eléctrica que sacude al monstruo, este logra sacarse al murciélago de encima pero demasiado aturdido como para atacarlo permanece arrodillado sujetándose la cabeza.

Batman reanuda su huída, distingue un brillo a la distancia y reconociendo que era el rifle de deadshot se introduce dentro de la edificación por un cristal.

"Es inútil, son demasiados y muy buenos, debo llamar a la caballería" intenta usar su comunicador pero este de inmediato percibe solamente estática "Diablos, hay algún tipo de disruptor de señal aquí".

-¿Ocurre algo murciélago?- expresa una voz confiada.

Batman lo mira, era Slade y este tenía en su espalda algún tipo de artefacto del tamaño de una mochila del cual se apreciaba una prolongación a modo de antena.

-No llamarás a nadie para que te salve el trasero- exclama al arremeter con su espada.

El encapuchado se defiende con sus guanteletes, lo patea en el abdomen, lanza un gancho derecho a la sien, el golpe es devuelto por el "Exterminador" haciendo retroceder al detective.

-Te noto distraído, ¿acaso piensas en tus seres queridos antes de morir?- inquiere con superioridad.

Batman gruñe -Calla y pelea- acto seguido arroja batarangs contra el mercenario, este los repele pero es sorprendido por un garfio que se agarra en su muñeca, Batman hala desestabilizado al mercenario y atrayendolo hacia si, una vez a la distancia precisa levanta la rodilla impactando la mandíbula de Slade y logrando que suelte el espetón.

Wilson se mueve devolviendo un revés, evita enfrascarse en una gresca, Batman con una bomba de humo se desvanece ante los ojos de Deathstroke.

-¿Escapas? ¿Cuando te has vuelto un cobarde?- espeta Slade, al instante siente una fuerte corriente por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se oprimen y le dejan de responder, su visión se nubla y cae al suelo.

-Cuando tú te volviste distraído- menciona el murciélago en los últimos segundos de lucidez del mercenario, su ojo se cierra y queda inconsciente.

Batman intenta aproximarse al cuerpo pero una daga oscura que se clava en su hombro se lo imposibilita.

-Batman- dice simplemente Tigre de Bronce, acto seguido con otra daga se aproxima buscando combate directo, el detective extrae el puñal de su hombro y lo usa para defenderse, su oponente con ferocidad agrede, movimientos fluídos y exactos que precisaban toda la concentración y habilidad del murciélago para ser repelidos.

Ambos tras trabar sus cuchillas lanzaron una patada al unísono golpeándose mutuamente haciéndose caer.

"Un error, debe cometer un error, lo obligaré a cometer uno" el encapuchado se eleva sobre su oponente con su garfio, arroja batarangs, Tigre se lanza a un lado, dando al detective una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, le cayó encima impactandolo con todo su peso combinado contra el concreto, "Resultó fácil", una vez controlada la situación fue a deshacerse del disruptor, quizás se hubiera ya encargado de cuatro pero Bane, Deadshot y Croc seguían cerca, un disparo que quebró un cristal y le impactó el brazo se lo recordó muy bien, la bala no perforó su armadura pero le provocó una dolorosa contusión.

-Ahí estás- profiere Bane al entrar.

-¡Batman!- gruñe Waylon.

"No podré contra los tres al mismo tiempo, será mejor acabar primero con el soporte", otra bomba de humo lo ayuda a escapar.

-Ja, ya lo atraparemos- dice Bane muy confiado.

Jones olfatea y dice -No fue lejos.

-Maldición, este murciélago y sus bombas de humo y sus trajes que bloquean... ¿Uh?- una sombra se le abalanza con tal brío que es separado de su arma y lanzado por sobre el pasamanos, queda colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo -Demonios.

Batman se aparece frente a él -Quedas fuera- con una fuerte patada a la cara lo noquea, entonces procede a terminar de desarmarlo.

-Murciélago- alguien dice cuando Batman siente un poderoso golpe en su rostro -En realidad pensaste en terminar conmigo así de fácil- profiere Prometeo al propinar una poderosa patada en las costillas y con otra patada al pecho lo derriba -Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

-Prefiero enseñar- responde al arrojar un batarang que Prometeo esquiva pero no hace lo mismo con el puñetazo que recibió de lleno en el rostro, Batman con un rodillazo retoma ventaja.

Aunque no lo quería se vio enfrascado en una gresca igualada, donde sus fuerzas se mermaban con cada esfuerzo, cada golpe dado y recibido.

-¡Grrrr!- Croc aparece y se lleva a ambos por delante haciéndolos rodar y aplastando sus cuerpos con los pies -Es mío- sisea levantando al murciélago por la capa.

"Es el fin" -Pero no lo tendrás fácil- arroja una bomba pequeña dentro de la boca del lagarto, este empieza a secretar saliva y mucosidad en exceso mientras su garganta le picaba y se estrechaba.

-¡Grrrrrrrrr!- azota al murciélago rompiéndole varias costillas, pero se ve obligado a soltarlo, su desesperación lo llevó a hasta un reservorio de agua que abrió de un zarpazo.

Bane también se presenta donde el murciélago yacía entumecido y con un inmovilizan te dolor palpitando en su torso -Batman, hubiera querido que tu muerte fuera más honorable y justa pero yo no soy quien lo decide.

Bruce recobrando su aliento pregunta mientras lentamente se levanta -¿Quién me quiere muerto con tanta insistencia?

-Oh, no murciélago, morirás sin saberlo- clama al lanzarse al combate, sin resistencia de algún tipo descarga tres devastadores puñetazos contra el tórax, derribando al encapuchado -En serio que es tu fin, ni siquiera puedes mantener en pie por ti mismo- Bane lo recoge, coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello.

Batman lo sabía, era su última batalla, no podía pedir ayuda, no podía siquiera defenderse, aunque eso no significaba que no pelearía hasta que el último aliento saliera de su garganta, con las cuchillas de sus guantes corta las muñecas de su oponente logrando que lo soltara -¡Aaah!- no tenía fuerzas para mover su cuerpo pero lo hizo, lanza una cápsula al rostro de Bane, está estalla y una sustancia pegajosa se esparce por el rostro tapando sus fosas respiratorias, en ese estado fue fácil para Bruce desconectar los tubos que llevaban el veneno al sistema de Bane, el cual perdía lentamente su musculatura.

-No te rindes, ¿eh?- Prometeo en condiciones más favorables que su enemigo decide regocijarse en su humillación. Batman se persuade para seguir con la guardia levantada y los pies firmes, su espíritu daba para más, sin embargo no su cuerpo que lento en sus movimientos no supo contraponerse a sus heridas, siendo blanco fácil para Prometeo.

-Admiro tu tenacidad- profiere Prometeo, evade un puñetazo, le sostiene el brazo y coloca un rodillazo al plexo, repitió dos veces, provocando graves heridas internas, y con un uppercut lo derriba, lo sujeta de capucha y levanta -Ahora no te vayas a perder esto.

-No lo haré- sususrra, introduce un batarang entre las hendiduras de la armadura incrustando el objeto entre las costillas de su oponente, ipso facto se libera una terrible descarga eléctrica que acaba con la intervención de Prometeo, el cuerpo cae noqueado.

-¡Grrrrrrrrr!- el sonido del fin acompañado por las campanadas de medianoche de la Catedral de Gótica, Waylon introdujo sus dientes en el hombro del murciélago, la sangre salpicó por la fuerza de la mordida que destrozó el hombro, quebró la clavícula y homoplato.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- el increíble y sublime dolor, la sensación más pura de la vida, con dolor se da vida y con dolor se pierde.

Croc avienta al encapuchado, Batman solo podía sentir un dolor aberrante era tan grande que cuando golpeó el suelo no lo sintió pues ya había llegado al límite del dolor que un humano puede sentir. Jones se relamía con la sangre todavía caliente en su lengua -Tu sabor es amargo pero extrañamente gratificante jejejejeje, te despedazaría pero tengo la sensación de que te necesitan entero- lo levanta sin resistencia alguna, ya no podía mover ni un solo músculo, Croc encuentra un tubo con un extremo afilado, lo clava en la pared -Adiós, Batman- sisea el cocodrilo con una mueca de diversión, con una fuerza brutal logra que el tubo atraviese la armadura del murciélago de lado a lado, la sangre chorreaba por el orificio del tubo mientras aún mantenía la consciencia -Es hora murciélago, ya vete.

-Uhh...uhh- y la última bocanada de aire salió de sus pulmones ya no sentía más dolor.

El cocodrilo sonreía victorioso.

-No- gruñe Bane -Yo debí haber terminado con él.

Un humo negro incandescente irrumpió repentinamente en el lugar y de ahí aparecieron dos figuras masculinas.

-Oh, perfecto la sangre derramada con brutalidad reanima mi espíritu- profiere un ente en negra armadura y casco con cuernos -Lo ha hecho bien Sr. Jones, cárgelo, debemos partir mi presencia se ha visto comprometida.

-Claro- responde al sacar el cuerpo inerte de donde lo había clavado.

La otra figura con un atuendo de estilo arábigo dice -Ha demostrado su valía, será recompensado por su proesa.

Los cristales crujiendo producen un gran estruendo una mujer de negra cabellera y dorada armadura clama enardecida -¡ARES!- tras esto analiza la escena -¿Ra's?- y se percata de la escena completa, el cocodrilo cargaba un caballero abatido, su pecho se comprimió y la rabia se convirtió en dolor -Batman- susurró, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus labios temblaron como sus piernas.

-La sangre de un héroe tiene gran valor, Diana, lo sabías muy bien- expresó Ares de forma burlesca.

Y el dolor se volvió ira de nuevo -¡Bastardo!

-Mira quién lo dice- espeta con superioridad.

-¡Aaaaaah!- se lanza contra el dios de la guerra pero este se desvaneció junto a sus secuaces -¡No! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿Por qué a él?- grita y solloza impotente y desolada.

Bane algo aturdido trata de huir pero es atrapado por el lazo de la Mujer Maravilla y está con mirada furibunda exclama -¿Qué sabes de esto? ¿Por qué mataron a mi amigo?

 **Y asī comienza un tortuoso y brutal camino a la mas impredecible de las aventuras.**


End file.
